


Quest | Book One |

by Crazyfcleigh



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyfcleigh/pseuds/Crazyfcleigh
Summary: The world is unique. That was for damn sure, but Zorah was still trying to figure out whether it's good or bad





	1. Chapter 1

School was always difficult for Zorah. It wasn't because she wasn't intelligent, she was intelligent, a scrappy young woman. No, her difficulty came with her royal status.

Born to the queen and king of their small kingdom, Zorah was the technical princess. She often didn't enjoy feeling like that, however, at least at the schoolhouse. It was a grand building, filled with hundreds of students per class, each of which viewed Zorah in one of two ways. She was either their superior princess- someone to respect and impress, or attempt to court. Either way, other's viewed her as a source of jealousy- someone to scowl at and copy.

But still, she attended school, she needed an education anyways. However, she found it quite hard to get such a thing, when she couldn't manage to pay attention. Her eyes skimmed over the book in her hand, focusing on it intently. She had read it over a hundred times, but still, she continued to take in all the information. Her hand was placed against the table, palm up with her fingertips skimming over the leather cover. "Official Guide To Royal Magic" It read.

Once her eyes scanned over the third line of the 100th page she felt something hit against the back of her head. Zorah didn't even both to turn around, just continuing to read about how she could use the natural magic she was born with. Every royal member was born with it, trained as a kid. But Zorah always preferred to train herself, rather than have the royal guard do it.

Her actions of ignoring the feeling on her head didn't work much, for she felt it once again. This time it was accompanied by a piece of paper landing in her lap. Curiously she set her book down, making her page so she wouldn't lose her place.

Zorah gently unfolded the paper gifted to her, making sure it wasn't loud enough for her teacher to hear. Zorah was sat in the middle of the classroom, not wanting to be in the front but not wanting to be in the back either. The middle was perfect to her.

Zorah felt a blush rise to her cheeks, skimming over the note.

Date? Check yes or no

Yes! No :(

It read, in the worse handwriting Zorah had ever read- is that she could hardly even read it. She turned around in her chair, glancing around for the person who had asked her out on the paper. It didn't take much thinking to realize the purp was a small boy who sat two rows away from Zorah. The moment her eyes looked at him, he looked over- allowing Zorah to take in how he looked. His skin was a dark mustard yellow, shades darker than his bright shining yellow eyes.

Zorah found herself staring into his eyes, just trying to read him like her book. She could already tell what type of person he was, considering he asked out the princess during class on a piece of paper. Zorah continued to stare at him but was pulled away, when the teacher's voice sounded.

"Ms. Zorah, Mr. Koragu, is there something you would like to share with the class?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. Though he had taught Zorah nearly his entire life, he was also quite good friends with the old queen, one of Zorah's mother's, Anabella- allowing him to yell at Zorah all he wanted. Though, that queen was dead now.

The boy spoke to as Koragu, the one who asked out Zorah, muttered a 'no sir'. Zorah, on the other hand, wasn't so polite. "No, Darren." She said, leaning back in her chair.

"That's Mr. Blake, to you Zorah." Darren reminded her.

"Yes, yes, of course. Darren." Zorah let out the words, most of the class holding back in their laughter for fear that their teacher would punish them. Zorah loved that feeling, hearing people laugh.

Mr. Blake crossed his arms, nodding his head with a small chuckle. "Very funny Zorah. Board, now." The teacher commanded, pointing to the large green board that was behind him. Vines surrounded it's edge's like they did for many things in the natural surrounded kingdom. Without care Zorah stood up, setting her book down and walking past Koragu as she walked to the board.

It was supposed to be some kind of punishment, having to stand in front of the whole class. But for Zorah, it was the usual. She was used to being judged by the thousands of adults in her kingdom, so a few hundred her age wasn't that bad in her mind.

So Zorah just stood there, a front everyone. Her posture was amazing, royalty-worthy. Her hands were loosely held at her sides, though they were supposed to pull together. Zorah suspected she would be standing there for the rest of the class time, which was supposed to only be another few minutes before a break for lunch.

She was quite wrong, however, not aware that the class would end quite soon. As the teacher began to speak and teach once more, the large door across the room, directly down the middle hallway from were Zorah stood - opened. Urgency was shown as it slammed into the wall on the door's other side, everyone knows that it would make a dent once they pulled it shut.

Stepped in was the royal advisor, a brave woman who had raised Zorah partly when Zorah's mothers were busy being the queen's. The advisor's eyes were wide, terrified.

"Arina, what's happening?" Zorah took one step forward, toward her friend. Arina was panting, taking a moment to catch her breath. If everyone hadn't been watching before, they were watching now, every eye in that room glancing between Zorah and Arina who stood across one another with some feet in between.

"Zorah, you need to see this." Arina managed to say, still gasping for breath. Zorah rushed forward, not thinking, and not even hearing as Mr. Blake yelled at her not to leave the classroom- as she ran out, book in hand.

Her medium length bright green dress swayed in the wind behind her as she ran, following a very agitated Arina. Zorah turned her head away for a moment, Arina's bright blonde hair falling into Zorah's mouth

"Arina, what the hell is happening?" Yelled Zorah, repeating her question over. Arina once again didn't respond, only continuing to run. The girls ran one than the other, down the long paved road separating houses from others. Each was covered with beautiful flowers, which Zorah's mother had crafted herself with her magic.

After minutes of running, it became very clear what was wrong, or more so where it was located. In the middle of the city was the large marble castle Zorah called home. As they approached a large group of people came into view. They surrounded the front of the castle, where a large statue of one of Zorah's mothers was standing. It showed her mother standing proudly, sort facing upwards in her hand, thrust above her head in victory.

Normally, it was a sign of peace and love. But now, it was a showcase of horror. For placed skewered on the blade was a man, material edge of the sword cut through his abdomen. Blue-green blood dripped all over the statue. Zorah knew who he was, a well-known sorcerer in their large kingdom.

"Arina, who did this?" Zorah asked, looking over at Arina. Arina looked at her Zorah too, shaking her head.

"He did, technically. He took his own life." Arina said, with a small scowl toward the thought.

Their kingdom was a very peaceful place, where those who were lovers could live in the holy light. There was hardly any crime committed, never mind something as gruesome as suicide.

"What? How is that even possible?" Zorah asked though it was a stupid question. She knew how it could happen, but why was more of the thing she wanted to know.

"He jumped off of the balcony-" Arina response, pointing to the balcony. It was a floor higher than the statues highest point, making the action plausible. "Everyone watched him, he didn't even say any warning."

Zorah's eyes grew into a glare when she saw a figure walking out onto said balcony, instantly knowing who it was. Archturus, the newly found queen of their kingdom Efinia- Zorah's sister. Archturus had a strange expression on her face, not a smirk and not a frown or a smile. Archturus always seemed to wear it now, ever since one of their mother's had died (The other fallen sick) making their oldest daughter queen, Archturus herself.

'Could my sister have a connection to this' Zorah presumed.

But Zorah ignored the thought, hearing Arina's voice ahead of her. Zorah blinked back into reality, realizing that Arina had now positioned herself at the head of the group, attempting to get the attention of everyone.

"Everyone! Everyone to your houses, please do not leave unless it is an emergency." Arina commanded, immediately it is clear that some of the kingdom citizens didn't want to listen to her.

A series of questions surrounded 'who did it' and 'what's going to happen' were shouted at Arina, the girl with bright blonde hair -

flinching. Zorah knew she couldn't respond honestly to any of the remarks, seeing as they didn't know the answer.

"I assure you that our royal staff will be doing all that they can in order to solve this mystery," Arina said, glancing over at Zorah. "But, for now all we can do is hope. So please, make way to your houses."

Quickly Zorah ducked behind one of the houses, knowing it would hide her as much as possible- not wanting to be burdened by questions she couldn't answer. Once the crowd has cleaned and they were all gone Zorah walked back into the sight of the castle, seeing that her sister no longer stood in her position.

_____

"Archturus?" Zorah's voice sounded, attempting to be gentle though she was angry. Pure confusion had taken over the young princess' body, doing her best to figure out what had happened with that man's death.

Zorah called her sister's name once again, pounding on the bedroom door she stood in front of. After a moment of hearing shuffling behind the door, it was pulled open, releasing a very annoyed looking Archturus.

"May I help you, sister?" Archturus asked, with a voice as if she was talking with a co-worker and not family. Zorah made a move to step into the girl's room, denied when Archturus stepped out into the hallway and shut the door completely behind her.

Zorah felt the intimidation of her sister's gaze, though made sure she looked unaffected by it on the outside. "Yes, I suppose you can."

"And how would that be?" Archturus spoke slowly. Wearing on her shoulders was a long glode robe, which she wore every day since she was made the queen. But Zorah didn't see her a queen, she saw her as a sister.

"The man who died, he was a wizard- one who was a good friend to our mother. I've never spoken with him but you have, I was wondering if you knew a reason he would want to-" Zorah tried continuing her words but was interrupted rudely by her sister.

"I will give you some advice, young Zorah-" Zorah felt herself slightly insulted by the nickname. Zorah was younger than her sister, taking the age 18- but Archturus was only 21.

"My advice is, keep your nose out of other people's business."

"All due respect, Archturus. But I don't think you're the one who gets to choose what's my business." Zorah sassed back. Archturus looked livid now, anger building in her veins.

"I am the queen!" Archturus yelled, no longer keeping her cool.

"Our mother is the queen!" Zorah yelled back, matching the tone of her sister. Zorah was a naturally tall woman, but Archturus was taller- the older sister looking down on Zorah.

"I am the queen," Archturus repeated herself with poison on her tongue. "One of our mothers is already dead, and the other shall follow suite quickly." She spoke with confidence as if she had put the actions into place herself.

Zorah glared at her sister. "Even when our mother dies, I will never bow down to you." Zorah spat out, turning on her heels. She had a smirk on her face, leaving Archturus speechless.


	2. Solution Suicide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorah tries to save herself and her kingdom, but she isn't the strong house she pretends to be

Zorah's eyes traced the patterns on her ceiling. They were beautiful, flowers and vines with angels flying around them. Her mother, Anastasia, has painted it before Zorah's birth. Zorah loved staring at it for hours, taking it all in, but at this moment she couldn't focus enough to do so.

The only thing she could think about was the image of that dead man. Zorah just couldn't think of how it could have happened, or more so why. He was a well known, loved by many- powerful. Who would want to take his life, no one would know.

Zorah let out a sigh, sitting up in her bed. It was large, two king-sized beds placed next to each other. It was covered with bright green blankets, which matched her sparkling eye color. The walls around her, other than the ceiling, were painted of a red sunset- her hair color perfectly.

Her bedroom was always where she felt the safest. It was the place her mothers and her would spend most of the time together. It was also the place Arina would train with her when her mothers said they didn't want her practicing magic.

Zorah's head cocked to the left, looking out of the glass wall to see the statue of her mother. Standing up Zorah grabbed the book of magic she loved, keeping it in her hand as she stepped onto the balcony off of her room.

Zorah took a standing position on the edge of the balcony, allowing most of her body weight to lean on the guard keeping her from falling. She opened the book, searching through the table of contents for what she was looking for.

"I know you're in here somewhere," she muttered to herself, fingures tracing over the page. She read all of the chapter headers to herself before she found what she was looking for. Letting out a little 'yes' she smiled to herself, flipping to the page it was located.

Taking in the information Zorah stepped back, against the window leading into her bedroom. "Now, Archturus. Let's see what exactly isn't my business," She once again muttered to herself.

Closing her eyes she ran the spell over and over in her head. She wasn't used to doing magic like this, normally she did it simply for fun. Hardly ever was it for a reason other than that.

She took in a deep breath, feeling magic run through her veins. Opening her eyes she let out a small gasp, and then a smirk- seeing how it worked. Painted in a smoke-like gas a moving image of Archturus and the poor wizard who died- Zorah assuming this is what took place the previous night. The wizard had his back pushed up against the railing, with Archturus holding him by his collar.

"Don't do this, please." The man pleaded with Archturus. Zorah could see the pure fear in the man's face, making her feel guilty she wasn't there. She had stayed over in Arina's room for that night, but now Zorah realized she shouldn't have.

"Oh, I'm not going to be doing anything," Archturus had a smirk on her face as she spoke. "You are."

As if the man could read her thoughts his face showed even more fear. His head began to turn away, eyes closed in an attempt to keep Archturus' plan from failing.

Archturus thrust her hand harder on his throat, the man opening his eyes from the pure shock of the action. This gave Archturus her position, eyes turning a stony gray color as she used the dark magic.

But, before she could do so, he spoke- turning her eyes back to normal. "I can save your mother." He said, attempting to save herself. Zorah, watching the scene, let out a gasp. Of course, she knew how it ended, and it made her even more pissed off that she would still kill him.

"Oh yes, I know you can," Archturus spoke with a smirky tone. "That is why your fate will end so bloody." And with that conclusion she turned her eyes gray once more, opting that she didn't care he could help save their mother from death.

"At 11:30 tomorrow you will jump off of this balcony," Archturus commanded, looking the man in the eyes. Zorah had only ever read about magic like this in books, royal members being able to command their subjects. "You will not tell anyone I am commanding this of you, do you understand?"

"Yes," the man responded. Any form of worry or personality in his voice had been stripped away. He was only a blank slate of power at her disposal, a life Zorah knew would soon be ended.

As she smoke scene ended and faded away, Zorah was surprised at how unaffected she felt. She wasn't at all sad, but she was filled with anger. Archturus knew that man could save their mother, and yet she still allowed him to die. All so she could be queen.

It made sense.

Though one of their mothers was still alive, as soon as she died- Archturus would be officially queen. She could change any rule, and she could do whatever she wanted without being questioned.

Zorah knew she couldn't let that happen. Zorah let out a sigh, running her hand through her hair. For months she had been searching through the royal library, attempting to find a solution to the mysterious sickness that had taken her mother's out of the equation. And the solution was there all along? And now it was gone, completely and utterly gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Archturus!" Zorah's loud voice boomed through the throne room's contents. At the very far end of the room, directly across from the doors- sat Archturus, in the golden throne that was meant for their mother. Surrounding her were at least 10 people, each a member of their royal council. Included, was Arina- who's eyes shot wide as she heard her best friend's voice.

Not even a moment after Zorah's voice was heard, did her footsteps follow along. It was quite clear that she had anger surging in her, which she did. All night she thought about what was revealed to her through smoke, and every second she got more and more pisses about it.

The very large wooden doors to the throne room opened, Zorah appearing as expected. Zorah tried to keep her cool, though she wanted to scream. The throne room was build up of four pillars on each side of her, a large open floor plan, followed by a large staircase leading to the golden throne. Around each pillar was a plethora of vines, flowers too.

"My dear sister, what is the matter today?" Archturus spoke, she too was trying to keep cool. The council of people seemed not to pick up on how strangely mad Zorah seemed to be, all except Arina. The girl looked at Zorah with a raised eyebrow, but Zorah only shook her head to say she was fine.

Zorah, now standing at the bottom of the large staircase, arms crossed. She wanted to scream, but mostly she wanted answers. And she knew she wouldn't get honest answers, with Archturus trying to impress to the council.

Zorah opened her mouth to speak, hesitating for a moment. Her and Archturus made eye contact, not breaking it. "Council, can my sister and I speak in private?"

Archturus looked calm, a little too calm in Arina's opinion. Arina always was the only person to question how lightly insane Archturus seemed to act, other than Zorah of course. But Arina was sworn to protect the throne, and she had to do just that.

Immediately after Zorah spoke the council began to do as their princess asked but stopped once Archturus raised her hand up- still keeping eye contact with Zorah. "Zorah, I am quite sure that whatever you wish to speak of, you can speak of in front of our lovely council." Archturus glared at her sister.

A small smirk appeared on Zorah's face. "If that's what you want, queen." Zorah spat out the sentence, especially when she called her sister queen. Zorah took in a deep breath, preparing to confront her sister. She knew this would change her life, that Archturus knew she committed the murder. "I know what you did, to that man."

There was a shift in the tension. Archturus' face showed pure fear. Only for a moment, before she hid it- only shifting her position in the throne. "Council, I do believe my sister was right. We should be alone discussing this matter." The queen attempted to play off her clear guilt.

Arina nodded, as well did many of the other council members. They each walked off, Arina beginning the group of people's exit. As she passed Zorah she grabbed her by the arm lightly, speaking in her ear.

"Please don't' do anything too stupid," Arina practically begged the young princess. Zorah laughed a little bit, looking at the older girl.

"Me, stupid? Never." Zorah joked in a whisper. Arina rolled her eyes, joining the other members passed the throne room's doors. Once Zorah heard them loudly shut she looked back at her sister, brutally aware of how alone they were now. Though she originally asked for it, Zorah wasn't so sure being alone with a killer was the best idea at the moment.

"I warned you, Zorah." Archturus' voice was just as sickeningly calm as her face. It was as if nothing was happening like it was just a casual conversation between siblings. "I warned you not to get into other's businesses."

"The death of our mother's friend seemed more important to me than your half-ass warning." Zorah's arms were crossed, her hip out- causing a strong front.

"Why did you kill him, you knew he could save her?" Zorah questioned her sister, with her voice getting louder and angrier by the moment. "Are you really that thirsty for power?"

"I am thirsty for justice." Archturus defended herself. "Our mother's are killers, Zorah. And yet all they are seen as, are warriors."

"Our mothers are heroes," Zorah stepped forward, trying to keep herself under control, fighting the temptation.

"Our mothers are murders. What do you think they did in that war- the goblin war, Zorah? Use their smiles and sunshine to win? No, they killed and they killed- and in the end, all they got was a shiny palace and faithful subjects."

"Maybe they deserved death." Archturus didn't have to think before she spoke, Zorah knew she meant every word.

"Shut up, shut your mouth." Snapped the younger princess.

"You know I'm right, Zorah." Archturus attempted to sway her sister.

"You are not right, you bitch." Zorah spat. Archturus lifted her eyebrow. Zorah couldn't tell if it was out of amusement or hatred.

"Ooh, how dare you call your queen- a bitch." At this point, it was clear she was messing with Zorah.

"You will never be a queen," Zorah once again spat out her words with such a rage- like never before.

"Sweet Sister, I already am." Archturus slowly sat up from the throne she sat in. Her golden robe shined in the lighting, glistening along with the large golden-green crown adorned on her head.

"You won't be for long," Zorah stepped up, putting on her most intimidating face she could possibly muster. "The little spell I used to see that you killed that man, it's reusable. And I am very sure all of Efinia won't bow down to a murdering, bitch."

"I don't think you're going to do that, Zorah." Archturus didn't have a single care, which was strange considering her sister was challenging everything Archturus worked for. The only thing that made Archturus special.

"Really? And what the fuck do you think is going to stop me?" Again, Zorah stepped forward- challenging her sister. Archturus matched the movement, stepping down onto the highest step on the staircase.

"You don't want to do this, Zorah." Archturus once again took a step down. Zorah swallowed a lump in her throat, which had formed from not fear- but anger.

"You keep saying that, why don't you prove it." Now, she was ready to fight. Zorah felt the magic she had trained with flowing through her body like she often felt every moment of the day. But now, it was so much more than just magic- it was her revenge at her sister.

Archturus took another step and another- until she stood only about a foot away Zorah towering over her younger sister. Zorah's hand now took residence behind her back, thinking over and over again a spell she had seen in her book- which gave her the ability to summon an object as long as she could picture it clearly.

A small smirk appeared on Zorah's face, the moment she felt a familiar knife handle in her fingures. Archturus didn't show it on the outside but he too prepared for a fight, knowing she was going to get one soon enough.

Thinking she was throwing Archturus off guard Zorah moved forward, slashing her large dagger-knife toward the throat of her sister. Though, Archturus was prepared, using her magic to throw the blade across the room. It landed blade-first stabbed in one of the pillars holding up the room.

"Nice try," Archturus taunted with her voice. Zorah was caught without knowing what to do. She had never been in a real fight before, only thinking about them. And she especially had never fought someone who was older with more magical experience.

Her lack of moving only gave Archturus more of a chance. Her hand thrust out, a black tint of magic pushing Zorah back against the doors to the room. Archturus followed along, holding Zorah in her enchanted grip.

"Why couldn't you just mind your own place, Zorah? Why couldn't you have just kept your dumb mouth shut? Well, now I'll make sure you keep your mouth shut."

Zorah opened her mouth but only to take in a large gasp of air. Archturus sent her hand in the other direction, sending Zorah back, before slamming her back in the same position on the door. Archturus repeated the action until Zorah couldn't see anything.

__

Zorah knew something was off, from the moment her eyes opened. She took in a deep rush of unfamiliar air, confusion being the main emotion she felt. Why wasn't she dead- that was the question on her mind. Zorah had full memory of what Archturus had done and fully expected to die at the hands of her own blood.

But she wasn't dead, she was far from the sort. Other than a pounding headache she seemed fine, not a scratch in sight.

Her sparkling green eyes searched around her, only seeing woods. Leaf covered trees surrounded her, simple in the mind of Zorah.

One thing was clear. One thing she hoped to god wasn't true, but she couldn't deny. She wasn't in Efinia anymore, she wasn't in her kingdom- her home.

Zorah's head whipped around, hoping to see the borders leading into her home. She was hoping Archturus was just trying to scare her- though nothing even remotely close to her home was near.

It was overwhelming for the young princess. She had never left Efinia before, it was the only rule her mothers gave her that she never broke. For she knew the large dome surrounding the land would keep her from ever returning- something she feared would happen now.

As the thoughts swirled in her mind, she had to let it all go. So she did, a loud- piercing scream leaving her lips. The branches on the tree's around her shook, and within a moment they showed on the outside, how she left on the inside.

Dead.


	4. Chapter 4

A bar wasn't Zorah's normal setting. Living in Efinia it was very rare to find alcohol, seeing as many people didn't drink. It was especially hard when you were the princess, everyone in the kingdom knew you- so you couldn't lie about your age and sneak in the very few bars that did run into the late hours of the night.

The only time Zorah had ever drunk was when Arina managed to sneak bottles up into Zorah's room after parties. And, even then, it was always the strong-liquids which her mothers would never drink.

None the less, that's where she was, sitting on a stool in the only bar she could find- in the first town, she came upon. It was clear this was a party town just from the looks of it, bottles and trash littered all over the ground with no intention to be picked up anytime soon.

The stool she sat on was tall and wooden, with scary dampness to it that made Zorah almost fear what was spilled onto it. At the moment she didn't pay a mind to it if she could even think at that point- she was too numb. Images of what Archturus was doing to her kingdom flowed through her mind, making her more and more uneasy as she downed shots.

Zorah placed her second shot glass on the bar countertop a front her, making a loud slam. There wasn't any music or band playing, the bar simply overrun with the noises of drunk men talking- mostly about hot women. Seeing as she was the only female in the place normally she would be cautious about the intoxicated people around her- but she was also confident she could kill any of them if they messed with her.

Not a moment after she threw her glass down did the bartender replace it, with a full glass of a different drink. The normally clear liquid she had been downing was replaced with a blue concoction, Zorah looking at the bartending and raising her eyes.

"I didn't order this," Zorah said, slightly slurring. The appeal of alcohol made Zorah want to still take the blue drink, also very much aware that it could be spiked in a less-than-fun way.

The bartender was a tall dark-skinned woman with braids falling down her neck, her tired eyes showing how abused she was at that bar. Instead of speaking she simply nodded her head, Zorah's eyes following to see a tall man standing at the end of the building. He had dark, unbrushed hair falling over his face, unappealing to Zorah.

"Good luck," the bartender muttered to Zorah, before disappearing into the back. Once she was gone the man strutted his way over to the young princess, Zorah taking in a deep breath to prepare to either kill or slap him. Zorah pushed the drink he had bought away from her.

Zorah acted as if she wasn't aware of his presence until he slid into the chair next to her. His elbow leaned up against it, facing his whole body toward her. "You know', it's not nice to waste things that other people buy for you." He said, reaching over and taking the drink into his own hand- swinging its contents down.

"Don't you know it's rude to buy drinks for people you don't know and expect them to drink it?" Zorah snapped back, though she kept her voice flirtatious, in case she ended up wanting to pursue him further.

The man let out a little chuckle, taking her fake flirtatious expression as a hint to lean in further. "I'm Declan," he introduced himself, Zorah slightly surprised by his somewhat unique name. "I thought you should know what to scream tonight," Declan said, with a proud smirk on his face.

Zorah rolled her eyes, immediately decided she wanted nothing to do with this guy. At first, she could excuse him buying her an unwanted drink- seeing how in his brain he could think that was nice. But that comment about his name, she wouldn't ever hook up with someone who said that out loud.

"Alright, I think we're done here." Said Zorah, surprising Declan. Zorah pushed herself off of the stool, making sure her fishnet tights didn't get caught on them. She had managed to steal a bright green dress made of ripped fabric, some tights, and black shoes- making her look less like a princess. Though, the only hint to her royalty that still remained was a small green gem ring she wore, with an imprint on it that was famous for being worn by royal people.

Once she stood up Zorah moved to leave, getting stopped as Declan grabbed her wrist. She turned around and glared at him, watching him with a glare.

"No, I don't think we are done." A deeper and stronger voice spoke from behind Zorah. Turning her head over her shoulder Zorah noticed a much larger man, who she instantly knew was a Barbarian of sorts. He was holding a large knife. Zorah let out a sigh, knowing this just got so much harder than she thought it would be.

Knowing there was no way this would end without a fight, Zorah decided to start the situation herself. Whipping her hand back from Declan she focused on growing a large vine from her fingertips. Doing just that it wrapped around her hand, stopping just where the razor-sharp thorns began to grow.

Whipped her wrist back the large vine clapped at the chest of Declan- accompanied by a blast of her magic it sent him through the bar and into the wall separating into the back room.

Zorah thrust herself around, only to realize the man behind her was quite close. His weapon was raised into the air, making it very clear that Zorah didn't have enough time to stop him.

She didn't have to, however, when a large dagger stabbed through the beast's throat. Its hand dropped the weapon, turning around slowly, attempting to stop the blood flow as it came out of his wound.

A second passed before it collapsed onto the ground on its side- bursting into dust like most monsters when they died, revealing to Zorah who had killed it. On the other side was a familiar boy with mustard yellow skin- dark brown curly hair flowing over his eyes. He blew it out of the way with a puff of air from his mouth.

"Hi princess," Koragu spoke, goofy smile on his face. Zorah stood with a surprised look. Her expression was interrupted by the bartender's rough voice.

"Get out!" She yelled loudly, pointing toward the door. Zorah gave her an innocent smile before walking out of the bar, Koragu just behind her.

"I had that," Zorah said, not showing gratitude for Koragu's killing of the monster.

"I-I'm sure you did. I just he heard the noise and wanted to help." Koragu sputtered out. It was clear he was nervous, walking with the girl in front of him.

"What are you doing here, anyway." Zorah stopped walking, they now stood in front of the hotel she was staying in. She looked at the nervous boy, who was stunned by her question.

"I was looking for you," he managed to stutter out. Zorah raised an eyebrow, giving a non-verbal response to the answer. "The-the whole kingdom is concerned for you."

Zorah, with an awkward wave coming over her, turned around and continued to walk into the small shack-like building. Koragu stood still for a moment, before following her.

The girl didn't speak until they had made it to the room she was staying in. It was small, very unlike what she was used to. But, none the less, she didn't complain.

"I'm surprised Archturus hasn't used a spell and made everyone forget me." Zorah chuckled under her breath as she spoke.

"That's kinda why I'm trying to find you so that no one will ever forget someone like you-" Responded Koragu. Zorah, who's back was facing him, turning around with an amused look. Koragu had spoken with admiration Zorah recognized.

Koragu straightened his act back up so he looked usual, and continued speaking- now with less fondness. "And, now that I've found you I would like to-" He didn't finish his sentence, only motioning with his hands at the door.

Zorah didn't respond, so Koragu did the same hand movement toward the door. Then, when the silence continued, he sighed and spoke. "Go, we need to go."

"Back to Efinia?" Questioned Zorah. "Yeah, good luck with that." She scoffed. The joking tone in her voice confused Koragu, as well as the small laughs she let out.

"Um, what does that mean?" Koragu asked with a quiet voice. Zorah was silent for a moment, before rolling her eyes as it came to mind.

"I forgot you, regulars, are as in the dark as a four-year-old." Zorah joked with herself. Zorah had never been much for being humble, but her royal-bullshit surprised even her sometimes.

Koragu has a face of such confusion on his face. Zorah laughed once again and decided to explain. "There is no going back to Efinia, once you leave, you don't go back."

"What," Koragu's funny expression had completely melted away. Zorah gave him a confused look as if she couldn't render someone ever missing the place that was Efinia.

"You, can't, go, back." Zorah slowly got closer to Koragu as she said it, in the most cliche way she possibly could.

It was as if she was testing him. He was clearly upset by the news that he couldn't go back home, and her rubbing it in certainly wouldn't do anything good.

"I heard you the first time," Koragu said through his teeth. Even if they weren't in her kingdom, Koragu still saw her like a princess. It was hard for him to think of her as anything less. "I just don't understand."

Zorah inwardly was impressed with the control of his emotions, stepping back and deciding to finally clarify. "You remember that feeling you got when you walked out of Efinia, that feeling of complete hatred?" Zorah asked.

"Yes?" Koragu replied.

"Yeah, that's the real world," Zorah replied, vaguely.

"Ok, you're still confusing me." Koragu once again told her, Zorah letting out a chuckle.

"A dome, a force field. My mothers built it to make Efinia fucking heaven. All the badness, it didn't exist within the forcefield that spammed across the kingdom-" she paused.

"- and for the secret to stay a secret, anyone who left or tried to leave was kicked out for good." Zorah looked away from Koragu, walking over to a small bedside table. She grabbed a small bottle of something a took a large swig.

When she looked back Koragu was leaned up against the small cote, running his hand over his face. Zorah tried not to feel bad for him, but she couldn't help but feel something.

"There's got to be something," Koragu quickly stood up straight. "-a key or something. Anything that will let us back in?" He questioned the young royalty.

"No," Zorah promised him. "And you might as well give up now trying to find something. Cause I assure you, this world is big, but my mother's minds are even bigger."

Zorah made her way toward the door, not caring if she slept on the streets if it meant leaving this conversation. Before she could walk out the door Koragu pushed her out of the way, standing in front of the only exit.

"I'm not going to give up, and neither are you," Koragu said, placing his arms across the door in a t-shape so that she couldn't leave without hurting him."Now, think harder, is there another way into the kingdom?"

Zorah took a step back. Her facial expression showed how she was thinking, until a certain look came upon her face, one of knowing. Koragu felt a flutter in his heart.

"When I was like 10, I overheard my mother talking to Arina," Zorah started, Koragu already completely on board. "She claimed there was some sort of artifact, that would allow you to get back in."

Koragu couldn't push the smile off of his face, though he really did try.

"Yes, we have to find-" Koragu started, looking at his feet and trying to picture the artifact that would bring him back to his family.

"But, that shit was stolen years ago." Zorah interrupted him. "It's a dead end." Zorah tried to step forward and use force to push him out of the hotel.

"No, I said you weren't giving up and I meant it." Koragu stopped her. Zorah didn't know why, but it felt like she couldn't leave like he had some impression over her. "We're going to find this artifact, and we're going to get you back to Efinia so that you can save it from Archturus."

"Sounds great!" Zorah put on a fake smile, almost tricking Koragu into thinking she was into it. "Despite the fact that I don't give a fuck about Efinia, and I have no desire to face after my sister ever again."

Koragu was confused by what she meant, but still decided that he needed to convince her.

Koragu moved forward, very surprised once the girl in front of him didn't try to run away. He got closer, unsure how he suddenly had the confidence to do this.

"You might not care about Archturus or Efinia, but you care about your mothers and Arina." He spoke slowly, and with caution. He had seen Zorah snap before. One time she tried to fight an asshole in their class, Koragu always admired that. "Do you really want their best creation, you- to let their home go to ashes?"

Zorah got to thinking. She felt her heart flutter when he called her 'her mothers best creation' since she always thought they favored Archturus.

"Damn you're good." Zorah pulled her fingers through the strands of her hair, snapping out of her head. "Fine, I'll help you. But, you do anything I don't approve of, you can my help goodbye. Got it?" She put her finger up like her mother used to.

"Yes, ma'am." Koragu nodded. Zorah nodded back.

"Good, now, I want to sleep-" Zorah told him. "And you're poor, so you can stay in here. But if you even breathe in my direction, I'll cut you."

"Yes, ma'am." Koragu once again nodded, not wanting to rock the boat after a victory. Zorah shook her head and walked over to the coat she was sleeping in.

Koragu's eyes followed her in admiration, knowing this was going to be a good time of his life. Anything with Zorah was good to him.


End file.
